Son of Npetune
by Alexander von Caesar
Summary: Percy Jackson has lost memory, and can't quite figure out why some old woman has taken a liking to him. However, he must soon be forced with the Roman way of living, making new friends, and quests. Done to death, but I decide I'd do it too.
1. Introduction

DISCLAIMER; I own nothing in this story at all. What Rick Riordan lays claim to is his. If I use a song, film, or any other work of art, their respective creators have all rights. I make no profit at all from writing this. Also, if I use a story idea that is similar to another SoN fic, I am sorry. I will try to avoid such things, but I am only human. If I feel I am using an idea, I will hastily give credit.

Now, I know I'm only known for starting and stopping fics, but I decided to try my hand at a SoN fic. I feel far more comfortable in this kind of environment, as the characters, plot, and other details are already there, thanks to the great author Rick Riordan.

I was interested in writing a SoN for multiple reasons, with two being foremost; one, I really want to write this, two, the Romans are something I have wanted to play with for a while.

I read a lot of SoN fics, some good, some not. A lot, however, rarely play on the Romans sense of honor, disipline, and pecking order of things. I often read of charcters welcoming Percy with a smile and grin. I feel that Rome isn't as much as who you are, but what your made of. I feel that Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Bobby and the rest of the bunch are more interested in Percy as a warrior, a leader, and a soldier than the Greeks were as a fun, happy, son of Poseidon.

However, this is not to stay I'm going to have icy stares and words sharp as swords being thrown at Percy the whole time. This will quickly kill the story by drowning it in repetition. I, again, stress the Romans to be compared to a military unit at war. If you've ever seen (just about) ANY war film, you will know the newbies are called newbies for being such. Once they prove their worth, they rank up in both literal rank and social rank.

Another minor complaint about SoN fics is being a twin to HoO. I have a read a few fics where the journey basically copies Japeo's (clever eh?) journey. This is truly what I wish to avoid. Even if I make the Romans peace loving laid-back people, I would never forgive myself for so blantly copy-paste-editing RR's work.

Last piece of my rambling before we begin. This DOES follow what Rick has released so far, however, I will not post said segments. You may easily find them about the Internet, hiding somewhere. But this will begin where the last segment left off, with-

(SPOILER!)

-Percy carrying June to the Roman Camp.

Any ways, let us begin!


	2. Percy I

DISLCAIMER: You can find my whole disclaimer in the Introduction. It still applies, word for word.

The Latin (Prehaps Greek too, later on) phrases are being translated via Google Chrome. I will post the English versions near the bottom of the chapter.

Percy III

Whilist the old woman was heavy, Percy was much more enveloped in his own thoughts. For one, who exactly was the old woman? She said the month of June was named after her, but Percy had never studied up on the namesakes of the months. Cars sped by as Percy walked along the bike lane of the tunnel.

He shook it off. June wasn't a threat, that's all that was important. _'Dwindle on nothing. Only recall what will keep you alive,' _Lupa had taught him, after Percy had been panic stricken over his loss of memory. To make her point, she would constantly bite at him when he least expected it. It had taught him to be on his toes at all times, even when all seemed calm.

However, Percy was still thinking about his past. The memories he was remebering faded as soon as he had them. It was much like the scent of food; take your time, or lose it forever.

June had been rambling the whole time, and Percy just started to listen in when they were nearing the two Roman guards. "Lupa has trained you well half-blood, _frater esset superbus*," _the old woman said, smiling her near toothless grin.

"Errr, thank you?" Percy asked, feeling awkward. The second half of June's sentence made little sense. Apparently, June sensed this.

"Hahaha! Fear not hero, you are strong and brave. Now act so," she said wistfully, staring off towards the Romans who had long ago raised their spears in a X formation, blocking the entrance to a maintence tunnel.

"Halt! Who are you?' one of them asked, a male who was dressed in Roman armour, identical to the person next to him.

"I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the seas and horses," Percy said with new found confidence. He didn't know what the bit about Poseidon was. It just felt correct, like it was as obvious as saying he had black hair.

"Neptune, you mean? You had better hope that is far from true, _caliga_, the other child of Neptune had been in foul temperment for a long while," the other guard said, a girl around Percy's age.

"Look, there are two gorgons chasing me. If you do not let me in, then they will be here in a few minutes. Are you going to let me and an old woman in, or fight two monsters?" Percy asked, his sea green eyes ablaze with fustration, with was built upon exhuastion and hunger. However, he was given a new emotion, confusement. He had a sibling?

"He has a point, Michael," the girl told her comrade quietly.

"Silence Dakota. Who is this old woman?" The one called Micheal inquired, sneeringly guestering to June.

"June, like the month," Percy said. That's really all he knew.

"It was named after me!" June cried from over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Listen, can we come in or not?' Percy asked.

"You can. The old woman, can not," Micheal said not moving.

"She will die," Percy argued, eyebrows scrunched in fustration.

"I doubt it," Dakota said, a smirk on her face.

"Ah, Dakota darling, it's been so long. You may put me down now Perseus. You have fulfilled your end of the bargain. I will fullfill my mine. Your memories will return to you, fret not. In the coming weeks you must be strong, or you will die. This is the way of Romans," the old woman said as Percy set her down. June smiled and touched his face, and Percy, for once, wasn't disgusted by her.

Percy suddenly felt sick to his stomach, like the feeling of dread had set up camp in his core. He vaulted backwards and fell to the ground. A searing pain took place in his lower back, and he screamed, before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Percy awoke on cold dirt, groaning. He silently wondered if going to the sea was a better option.<p>

However, he stopped his reminising and got up, looking around. He was in a forest, one full of red wood trees. Around him were three other people, some older, some his age. They snickered at him, and he felt his face. He growled and wiped it off, dirt falling to the ground.

"To prove your worth, you must first pass our tests. You are to hunt down and dispose the monster that lives in these woods," a girl told him, but not the one from the entrance. This girl had dark eyes, almost black, and a black mess of hair. Her smirk reminded him of an old friend, but Percy put the memory away for now.

"Fine. What monster resides here?" Percy asked, feeling for his pen in his pocket. It wasn't there.

"Giving you that answer would make the test pointless. If you do not return in a day, then we assume you are dead. If you pass, this will put you Legion Training. _Fortuna vobiscum_," a boy said sarcastically, showing Percy Riptide. "Your possesions will be given back to you if you survive," he said, before he and the girl who had also spoken walked away talking, leaving just one girl. She looked identical to Percy, green eyes and black hair.

"I thought I was the only child of our father. But that doesn't matter. If your my brother, you are strong. You just don't know it yet," she said, smiling. It was the first smile Percy had seen since he awoke at the Wolf House. "Don't think I'm getting soft. I just want to find Jason," she said, her hard demeanour coming back, before she left.

Who in Hades was Jason?

But Percy had little time to worry about it, because the sound of a child sobbing was emitting from deep in the forest.

The son of Poseidon (or Neptune, whatever) braced himself, and walked in.

* * *

><p>Not my best work, but I hope you guys like it!<p>

Frater esset superbus = My brother would be proud

caliga = boot. I use this in the sense of a term for newbies.


End file.
